


Sex Tape

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [46]
Category: Vain (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sex Tapes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You and Davy film a sex tape.
Relationships: Davy Vain/Reader, Davy Vain/You
Series: Blurb weekends [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Sex Tape

When you come home and head to the bedroom, you notice a camera set up near the bed and you immediately know what Davy is planning to do. "Davy," you call, prolonging his name.

He comes out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but his leather pants and a wide grin on his face. "Hello darling! I think I need some help with your birthday gift…"

"So your present is a sex tape?" you ask, walking over to him and wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Mhm… and I can't do that all by myself. Wouldn't be nearly as exciting," he murmurs, leaning in for a kiss, but you pull away with a smirk.

"We should start filming first," you explain in a low voice. "To capture everything."

Davy quickly pushes the filming button before turning around to kiss you hungrily. You push him on the bed and climb on top of him.

"Hold on," he breathes, opening the drawer of the nightstand and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "You know what to do with them, sugar."

You grin at him maliciously and cuff him to the bed frame before leaning down to give him a bruising kiss, biting down on his lip as you roll your hips against his, feeling his hard-on through his pants.

You sit up and begin taking off his pants and throwing them on the floor, yours following suit. "Damn, you know I love cowgirl," he says saucily.

"This isn't about what you like," you growl, knowing it drives him wild when you talk to him like that.

Loud moans fill the room when you sink down on him, moving agonizingly slow first before gradually increasing the speed. He's whimpering and tugging at his restraints in a vain attempt to get you to move faster every time you hold still, not giving him the much-needed friction.

"You look so pretty," you say, your hot breath fanning over his skin as you nibble at his collarbone. "All hot and bothered underneath me."

"Fuck, just let me cum!" he groans in frustration, bucking his hips up.

You try to hold back a moan at the sudden movement. "That's not how you behave when you wanna get what you want…"

He gives you a pleading look and you continue, "But apart from that, you've behaved pretty well tonight…"

Davy screams when you finally push him over the edge, your orgasm setting in shortly after his. "Good boy," you murmur, giving him a kiss before turning the camera off.


End file.
